The Speech
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ enters a speech writing contest with unexpected end.


School had been rather boring since Halloween. Everyone absolutely everyone was watching her like a hawk. She couldn't chance trying even the smallest of pranks. This left a lot more time for academic pursuits. The school had a speech writing contest that ran for the month of November and the final evening was the first week of December.

CJ began writing while she was on suspension as she had many hours each day to fill. If she wasn't doing school work her Uncle would make her clean. And cleaning was probably the only thing she hated more than school work.

It was surprising to more than just CJ that she had progressed through the different stages of the contest. CJ had kept her entrance in the contest a secret from her family because she didn't want the added pressure of having them looking over her shoulder. So when she had told them she needed to be at the school for the evening they were a little confused. She was quick to tell them that it was a good thing and not because she was in any more trouble.

Finalists were allowed to invite as many people as they wanted. CJ was torn as to whether or not she wanted everyone there or not. At first she wasn't even going to invite her parents. But in the end the list of attendees was quite long: her parents, Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, Steven and his parents. As the evening approached CJ grew more and more nervous. The only reason she'd been able to do so well was because no one there that really mattered. No one who'd heard the speech had any true understanding.

CJ wanted to change her mind. She didn't want anyone there; no she didn't want to do it at all. Everyone had come to dinner, CJ couldn't eat anything. CJ left the family at the table while she went to shower and get dressed. The teachers had suggested that she wear 'dress attire' but CJ didn't do what was suggested, she knew that 'dress attire' wasn't what was called for. She stuffed the appropriate clothing in her backpack and dressed in clothing her parents would agree to.

Downstairs with her backpack on and waiting at the front door she paced back and forth with her hands in her back pockets. This was such a bad idea. She should have just gone by herself. How was she going to do this? Was there any way to get out of this? As she racked her brain as to what to do Gibbs stopped in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, looked into her eyes and smiled. He didn't let go of her shoulder or break eye contact until CJ had herself back under control.

CJ was out of her element. She was far more comfortable waiting outside of the principal's office than waiting to be called onto stage by the principal. She peeked through the curtain and could see her family all sitting in the audience. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and imagined the moment she had shared with her uncle and she slowly regained composure.

There were five finalists. CJ was to be the last to speak. The waiting was the worst, it always was. Finally Mr. Thompson introduced her. CJ walked to the middle of the stage and looked out above the crowd. Her family who had dropped her off dressed in slacks and a blouse were surprised to see what she was wearing. She was dressed in an NCIS ball cap, a white long sleeve shirt under a grey USMC oversized t-shirt, a pair of jeans and work boots. She took a deep breath and began.

_What is a mentor? Mr. Webster tells us that a mentor is a wise and trusted guide and advisor, a faithful counselor or monitor. Therefore we can say a mentor is someone who teaches; but not all teachers are mentors; and not all mentors are teachers. _

_To be venerated as a mentor then you must pass along knowledge that is of the utmost importance. Many people go through life without ever being the __beneficiary of a mentorship. I on the other hand I have been extremely lucyk and am the protégé of not one but five mentors. To date I have learned many things from my mentors._

_I have learned acceptance._

_The world works in mysterious ways. Things happen outside of your control. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. And to deal with these issues things you need acceptance. Accept that things are the way they are. If you accept the world as it is; your time and energy can be directed more appropriately to those things you can change, you can do and you can accomplish. _

_I have learned courage._

_Courage is not only standing in the line of fire as Marine in battle. Courage is not only storming into a crack house your weapon drawn trying to catch the bad guy. Courage is not only facing the unknown. Courage is moving on with life when you've lost someone you love. Courage is admitting when you're wrong. Courage is doing the right thing even if it's hard._

_I have learned patience._

_Maintaining your composure is patience. Waiting is patience. Listening without responding is patience. Patience is one of the hardest qualities to develop as it more often than not it entails NOT acting._

_I have learned persistence._

_Rarely do you accomplish what you set out to do the first time. Without persistence you are sure to fail. Persistence is not giving up when you've been shot down both literally and figuratively._

_I have learned trust, loyalty and honesty._

_The holy trinity of partnership. Qualities that are essential to share when your life is in someone else's hands. You must earn these titles as they are not easily given. It is in your actions and in your word that others can witness these virtues. And each is linked with the other, you cannot be trusted without honesty, you cannot expect loyalty without trust. _

_I have learned forgiveness. _

_Without forgiveness your feelings turn to hate. And hate scars the soul. Forgiveness is necessary to live freely. Forgiveness of oneself can be more difficult than forgiveness of another. You learn forgiveness by being forgiven. _

_I have learned love._

_By being loved. _

_I have learned Honor._

_Honor is honesty, fairness, and integrity in one's beliefs and actions. Honor is acting on those beliefs even in the face of criticism or danger. To honor means to hold someone is high regard. To honor is to give credit for actions that deserve merit. _

_Today I honor my mentors, five people who have accepted me for who I am, have shown courage in their everyday lives, have demonstrated patience even when it was not deserved, continue to be persistent in their mentoring. These five people are the most trustworthy, loyal and honest crew you will ever find. I am thankful for their forgiveness and unconditional love._

_Today I honor my father, Tony DiNozzo, my mother Ziva David, my aunt Abby, my uncle Tim and last but definitely not least my uncle Gibbs, the ultimate mentor to the entire family._

CJ finished the speech and for the first time swept the crowd with her eyes. The silence in the auditorium was deafening. CJ's eye fell to a small group of people whose eyes were wide with surprise and awe. The silence was broken when the dark haired goth stood and began to clap vigorously. The assembly followed suit.


End file.
